My Cold Heart
by sh0rtxd0rksta
Summary: Ginny and Draco fall in love in the strangest way...
1. Pure Hatred and Confused Emotions

My Cold Heart  
  
By: DracoLishuzZ  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this sappy love story called 'My Cold Heart'. There I said it...HAPPY? Oh and uhm...this is all apart of my plan for this fic...heheh...  
  
Chapter 1: Pure Hatred and Confused Emotions  
  
+-.-+-.-+-.-+-.-+  
  
Ginny speed walked down the corridors. She was embarrassed yet again by her idiot of a brother Ron. Tears were falling down her face but she didn't want to wipe them away yet waste energy on herself when she could have been embarrassing and hurting Ron. But she thought better of herself. She didn't want to stoop down to Ron's level. But every time she got him mad Ron always goes mouthing off that Ginny did this Ginny did that.  
  
She was so pissed off right now that she didn't know where she was going. She turned here turned there and suddenly ended up in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration Classroom. Unluckily Prof. McGonagall was sitting at her desk.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry Professor," Ginny said suddenly wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robes.  
  
"It's alright Ms. Weasely," McGonagall said not looking up from her papers. "It's actually quite nice to have company besides Dumbledore."  
  
Ginny sniffed and started for the door.  
  
"Ms. Weasely I was hoping if you would stay awhile?" McGonagall said looking up at Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked at Prof. McGonagall; nodded and took a seat.  
  
"So, what happened this time?" Prof. McGonagall asked.  
  
"Well...I pissed Ron off and then he started mouthing out my personal information...and trust me this was really personal I don't even know how he found out," Ginny said.  
  
"Ah, well dry you're eyes Ms. Weasely I'm sure he didn't mean it," McGonagall said assuringly.  
  
"Yeah, sure but Ron's just a fuc--"  
  
"No, cursing Ms. Weasely,"  
  
"Sorry, Ron's just a bloody idiot...I can't believe I'm related to him," Ginny said.  
  
"Well believe it or not you are and siblings are supposed to stick together..." McGonagall said.  
  
"Sure...why not..." Ginny said and started to leave. 'I can't believe I listened to McGonagall's crap again...' Ginny thought as she made her way to the great hall for dinner. She felt a bit better now that her feelings were out but dreaded the moment she had to see Ron again. She reached the doors to the hall and opened them; the smell of food tempted her to sit down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
She glanced around and noticed Draco Malfoy looking at her with a smirk; she glared evilly at him and started to eat the food ladled out in front of her.  
  
Minutes later the great hall was packed with lively chatting and the person Ginny didn't want to see...her stupid brother Ron. As he sat down she got up and before Ron could apologize she was storming out of the hall.  
  
"What's her problem?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you just ask yourself," Hermione said, obviously she was mad at Ron too.  
  
Ron looked at Harry because he didn't really get what Hermione said.  
  
"She means that you need to apologize to Ginny," Harry said stuffing mashed potatoes in his mouth.  
  
"And why would I want to do that?" Ron asked still a bit air headed.  
  
"Because Weasel King you upset her," a cold voice said from behind.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said.  
  
"Nothing in particular, mudblood," Draco sneered.  
  
"Don't call her that!" Harry said getting up.  
  
"Keep your head on, scarhead," Draco said and followed Ginny's footsteps out of the hall.  
  
"If only I hit him with that stupid boil potion too..." Ron said staring at Draco's disappearing backside.  
  
Ginny walked through the corridors and up the stairs. Apparently she was just going were her brain ordered her legs to go. 5th floor...6th floor...she was almost at the top when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and decided it might be Ron apologizing...again. But as she turned around and saw whom it was she turned back around and started to run but a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and turned her around.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny said coldly brushing his hand off her shoulder.  
  
"A word," He said in his usual bored voice.  
  
"What kind of word? Cause all I can think of is FUCK OFF," She said and started up the stairs again.  
  
"Jeez don't' be so feisty," Draco said and caught up to her yet again.  
  
"I can and I am!" Ginny said not looking at him.  
  
"Are you going to hear me out or what?" Draco said turning Ginny around again.  
  
"I'm going to pick 'or what'," Ginny said and made to turn around but Draco stopped her. "Malfoy--what?" Ginny said as he pinned her to the wall with his hands.  
  
"I've decided for you and you're going to hear me out," Draco said coldly his blue eyes boring into Ginny's brown.  
  
"Well since you can't move here," Draco chuckled, "I think I'll start off with this," and he gently placed his lips upon Ginny's. For a few moments Ginny felt like she wanted this but suddenly got to her senses and kneed him hard in the groin. He let go and Ginny quickly took this opportunity to run away.  
  
As she came in front of the fat lady's portrait she quickly said the password and ran into the common room. There she found Hermione sitting at a table full of books. As Ginny came closer to Hermione, Hermione looked up and said, "What's up?"  
  
Ginny was about to tell her when she thought, 'Wait, Hermione might tell my idiot brother...I'll just tell her that Peeves was...was throwing water balloons, yeah,'  
  
"Oh nothing serious Hermione, Peeves was just throwing water balloons at me but luckily he missed," Ginny said and went up to the girls dormitories to think about what just happened. 'Draco Malfoy...what's wrong with him...? He's been taunting me since we first met at the bookstore...So why would he kiss me now? What a weirdo,' Ginny thought and decided to go to bed early; so she changed out of her robes and into her striped pajamas.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked down from the 6th floor to the dungeons. He must admit he admired what Weasel King's sister did to him. No girl has ever done that before. His groin still hurt but he dismissed the pain away as he walked silently down to the dungeons. 5th floor...4th floor, 'why'd he have to follow her all the way up here?' 3rd floor...2nd floor...'what a waste of time...' 1st floor...dungeons...'I didn't even get any...' he thought and came up to the entrance of the Slytherin common rooms.  
  
He walked into the common room and sat on the leather couch by the fire. He laid his head back and closed his eyes but reopened them because someone sat next to him.  
  
"Hey, Draco," Pansy Parkinson said.  
  
"What?" Draco said irritated that someone interrupted his 'quiet time'.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, it's just that...why did you follow that Weasely girl?"  
  
"None of you're business really,"  
  
"Oh...Well anyway...see you," Pansy said and left Draco alone.  
  
He sighed and took in a deep breath. 'Why did I follow her anyway?' he questioned himself. 'I wouldn't like someone as poor as her,' he thought and laughed out loud at the thought. 'But what if you do?' a small voice said in the back of his head. He ignored the question and started for bed.  
  
The next day came Ginny ignored Draco but Draco didn't ignore Ginny. He had to do his daily piss off Gryffindor routine and he did it well. Since they didn't have any classes together Draco had to piss her off in between classes and at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She got quite annoyed of it so at dinner she decided to piss him off at his table.  
  
"Talking about me, Malfoy?" Ginny asked aggressively.  
  
"No, I was talking about me, honest," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh-huh, well you wouldn't want something like last night to happen again now do you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Actually..." Draco started as he got up from his seat the whole school noticing them and watching. Draco bent closer to Ginny and whispered, "I do," in her ear.  
  
Ginny's instincts kicked in again and she kicked him in the groin for the second time. But this time she stayed and watched Draco with an amused look on her face. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his sockets.  
  
"Damn you Weasel Queen," he said through breaths and he fell to the floor.  
  
"What? You said you wanted it to happen again," Ginny said and left him there lying on the ground everybody watching.  
  
But Ginny didn't get too far before Pansy Parkinson decided to jinx her.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Pansy yelled and aimed her wand at Ginny. Ginny couldn't move she was in a full body bind. Everyone was too speechless to move...even the teachers. Ginny fell pretty fast and she landed on top of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco yelped in pain as Ginny's head landed heavily on his stomach. 'Hey, at least it didn't hurt much,' Ginny thought. Crabbe and Goyle stood over Draco and Ginny cracking their knuckles.  
  
"If you dolts hit me I swear I'll tell my father," Draco grunted.  
  
Crabbe picked Ginny up and decided he wanted to sock her right in the face while Goyle helped Draco up to his feet. 'Here it comes,' Ginny said and closed her eyes as the huge fist was coming closer and closer to her face. She waited for about a half second when she realized that the punch didn't come. She opened her eyes confused and looked up. Professor Snape was overlooking them. He muttered the counter curse and Ginny felt like she could move again.  
  
"A detention for you Ms. Weasely," Snape muttered a grimace on his face. "Goyle take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing," Snape ordered and took Ginny by the hand and led her into his office.  
  
+-.-+-.-+-.-+-.-+  
  
Reply please...it's my first kinda romance drama shit...lol. I don't think I'm good at this haha...well when I get enough GOOD reviews I'll continue If I don't I'll delete it...and start over with a different one...OH and if you've read HP&TOOTP (the fifth book) Sirius will mention that he's related to the Weasely's and the Malfoy's which means...well...Ginny and Draco are related and yada yada yada I'm not really gonna spoil it for the people who haven't read it...oh well, ciao. 


	2. Promised Deals and More Trouble

My Cold Heart  
  
By: DracoLishuzZ  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this sappy love story called 'My Cold Heart'. There I said it...HAPPY? Oh and uhm...this is all apart of my plan for this fic...heheh...SO DON'T BADGER ME ABOUT ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter 2: Un-Promised Deals and More Trouble  
  
+-.-+-.-+-.-+-.-+  
  
"Did you see what happened yesterday?"  
  
"Of course I was there!"  
  
That was what Ginny had to endure for the rest of the week. She also had to be Snape's maid...cleaning up his classroom's filling jars full of unknown monsters and things. She hated it...of course but what was she to do? Bribe her way out of it? No, she was not like Malfoy...her father couldn't even afford the things she longed for. So she had to endure what Snape brought to her and Pansy's snide remarks in the corridors. All because she gave Malfoy what he wanted-a nice kick in the groin.  
  
As she finished her last night of detentions with Snape she walked the corridors slowly step by step. She was thinking of her unfinished Charms homework and when the next Quidditch practice was going to be held when her leg fell through one of those disappearing steps in the staircase.  
  
"Stupid stair..." Ginny groaned as she sat down to pull her leg up.  
  
"All right there, Weasely?" drawled a cold voice from in front of her.  
  
Ginny ignored him and got up to go to her common room.  
  
"I asked you a question and when I ask one I suspect you to answer it," he said coldly.  
  
"Fine..." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"What's that?" He said coming closer.  
  
"I said I'm fine!" She yelled facing him. "What do you want anyway?" she said aggressively.  
  
Draco Malfoy came closer and pushed her against the wall his mouth close to her ear. She felt his hot breath upon her ear and closed her eyes hoping this wasn't happening.  
  
"If I tell you what I want will you give it to me?" He whispered huskily.  
  
Ginny thought this over and over and when she didn't answer he repeated his question.  
  
She licked her lips and said, "And if I give it to you will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Maybe..." He said looking into her eyes. "So...what you meant by that question...was it a 'yes'? Or was it perhaps a 'no'?" He asked still not looking away from her.  
  
His eyes were boring into Ginny's and she had a strange feeling that he could see everything she felt right now. She thought about this deal she was supposedly making with Malfoy. Malfoy...the one she loathed so much...but her heart beat a bit faster as his hands slipped down to her hips slowly making their way to her thigh.  
  
Draco took this opportunity to show Ginny what he could do so he kissed the nape of her neck. His kisses slowly went from kisses to sucks and bites. This happened for about 10 minutes until Ginny's senses kicked in once more and she yelled, "NO!"  
  
Draco stopped and looked at her apparently he was surprised by her sudden outburst. He thought he had her.  
  
"Just...Just let me leave..." Ginny said, tears sprouting from her eyes.  
  
"I'll let you leave if you answer this..." Draco said. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm...I'm crying because-because..." Ginny simpered not knowing at all why she was crying... 'Why was she crying anyway? Bit stupid really...' a voice in the back of her head said. "I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled and ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As she neared the portrait she sniffed the password and ran inside.  
  
"Ginny! About time too! I was-Ginny what's wrong?" Ron said as he stopped Ginny. She was crying and there were red marks all over her neck. "What happened?" Ron demanded his face turning scarlet. Ginny shook her head and wound her way free from Ron's grasp. She ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and landed on top of her bed.  
  
She cried more and more into her pillow making it damp. She heard the dormitory door open but dismissed it for Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. She felt someone sit down next to her and pat her back.  
  
"It's all right Ginny," Hermione said comfortingly. "What happened?"  
  
Ginny turned around and Hermione saw little red marks on the base of her neck.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Hermione said panic in her voice.  
  
Ginny shook her head once more.  
  
"Ginny shaking your head won't help matters...Just tell me...who did this to you?" Hermione said a bit softer and calmer.  
  
"Mal..." Ginny began but cried again.  
  
"Mal...? Was it..." Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face. "Malfoy!" she blurted out.  
  
Ginny nodded and started to cry again.  
  
"Oh Ginny...I'm so sorry..." Hermione said and hugged Ginny very tightly.  
  
'Like saying you're sorry's gonna do anything...But I do need comfort right now so I won't fuck it up,' Ginny thought and accepted Hermione's hugs and pats.  
  
"Who d'you reckon did that to her?" Ron asked Harry; Ron was still scarlet in the face.  
  
"I dunno..." Harry said racking his brain for anybody who'd do something like that.  
  
"It's probably that Zacharias Smith dunderhead!" Ron said getting up for the 2nd time until Harry stopped him and pushed him back onto the chair he was sitting on.  
  
"It's not him," Harry said still racking his brain.  
  
"Who then? Her ex? Michael Corner?" Ron said and got up once again.  
  
"No...It's got to be someone who hates her, I reckon," Harry said and pushed Ron back into his chair for the 3rd time.  
  
"Oh...Well that's easy," Ron said and gave a shaky laugh. "It's probably Malfoy!"  
  
"Right...It's probably Malfoy," Harry said and he could see anger seething through Ron's body but didn't really notice, and before anyone could stop him Ron ran straight to the opening of the room and was gone in a second. Harry who was to busy thinking why Malfoy could've done this hadn't noticed until a few seconds later and hurried after Ron.  
  
"RON?" Harry shouted as he ran around the corridors looking for Ron. At last he spotted the red haired oaf...But something wasn't right. "RON? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Ron was too busy punching the lights out of Malfoy to notice what Harry said.  
  
"How...Dare...You...FILTHY BASTARD...touch...MY SISTER!" Ron bellowed and punched a badly bruised Malfoy once more.  
  
Harry didn't want to interfere...The scene of Malfoy being pulverized to a pulp was amusing in fact VERY amusing and he let it go on for a few minutes before a voice sounded through the air.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled followed closely by Ginny. Harry turned around and saw Hermione and Ginny hurtling toward him. "RON! WHAT IN THE DEVIL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She screeched while Ginny stopped and stared at the scene unfolding before her eyes.  
  
Here was her brother, Ron and Malfoy...Except Ron was practically killing Malfoy. She felt she had to do something about it.  
  
"RON! STOP! MALFOY DIDN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Ginny yelled and before she could recognize what she yelled she noticed herself pulling Ron and Malfoy apart. Hermione glanced at Ginny obviously confused and Ginny gave Hermione an 'I'm-sorry-but-I-feel-bad-for-my-attacker' look. Hermione nodded and started pulling Ron off Malfoy as well.  
  
"LET-GO-OF-What?" Ron said. They finally got Ron off Malfoy.  
  
"He didn't do this to me!" Ginny said and pointed at Malfoy then to her bruises. Malfoy muttered something and spat out blood.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Ron said looking at what he'd done to Malfoy. "I always wanted to do that!" He said giving out an airy tone and a grin. Harry laughed and gave Ron a high-five.  
  
"RON YOU IDIOT!" Hermione screamed. "Do you realize what you've gotten yourself into? When McGonagall finds out that--"  
  
"Finds out what, Miss Granger?" A very stern voice said from just across the corridor. They heard her footsteps coming closer then McGonagall gave out a shriek. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MR. MALFOY?" she demanded.  
  
Malfoy muttered something but in that something you could make out the word 'Ron'.  
  
"Holy shit...I'm in trouble now am I?" Ron squeaked.  
  
"You damn well know you are in trouble!" McGonagall said. McGonagall was so mad that her eyes popped out in rage and she was a very deep shade of scarlet.  
  
"He's not getting expelled is he?" Harry said fearfully.  
  
"He might!" McGonagall said her spittle flying in every direction. Harry, Hermione and Ginny stared at Ron there was a look of panic on his face and he also looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Mum's gonna kill you," muttered Ginny under her breath.  
  
"MISS WEASELY! Bring Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing IMMEDIATELY!" McGonagall said noticing that Draco was losing a lot of blood...  
  
Ginny obeyed and walked over to Draco picked him up and led him to the Hospital wing. After they were a great deal away from were Ron and them where Draco decided to talk.  
  
"Why'd you tell Ron that?" He muttered.  
  
"Tell Ron what? That you didn't suck all over my neck?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah...That."  
  
"Well...To tell you the truth I was feeling a bit sorry for you."  
  
"Huh...So does that mean you'll agree to my deal?"  
  
"What deal...OH! Oh...well sure if you'll leave me alone, then?" Ginny said and smiled at him. Draco stared at her for awhile...He had her...HE ACTUALLY HAD HER. Here she was the girl he supposedly loathed from the beginning...SMILING at him in a nice fashion.  
  
"Sure...I'll leave you alone, when you're done."  
  
+-.-+-.-+-.-+-.-+  
  
Hope you liked it...ahaha...yeah...review please! bye bye! 


End file.
